As recited by our daughter
by violetsarewhite
Summary: Elizabeth Anderson. The girl who claims to have a dad he never met since birth and will die just to figure out who she is, and what brought her to this world.FutureAU!Klaine.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

I do not own anything here except Elizabeth Anderson and some other characters that may appear to be here.

The Story goes on with Elizabeth narrating, so don't be confused. Elizabeth Anderson was 6 when she narrates this chapter. So Kurt had her when he was 16 or 17. Klaine will eventually pop up in later chapters, as soon as she discovers whose name is her last name.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Elizabeth Anderson...<em>

_year 2016._

I woke up at the scent of my papas cooking. Breakfast. I noticed that my stomach was already making those weird dead whale sounds. So I sat up, went down to the kitchen to see where my papa was. He wasn't there. Where is he? Food was already on the table, the house is clean, but no sign of my papa.

This happens every time, every day. I have no idea where my papa ran off to.

I sat down the dinning table, waiting for my papa. He should be here any minute. I was right. Papa came down from his room, again. I wonder what he does there. And as usuall, his eyes were sore and a bit red. Papa's eyes glows like the sky, it was like some super nova exploded just around his pupils when I see some old picture of him, but I never seemed to get a chance to see that. They were beautiful, but not anymore. I asked why they were like that, but he said he just woke up and he was very tired. I believe him, he never lies to me. He is my papa. And the best one I can ever have.

I also wonder, my papa is named Kurt Hummel, but my last name wasn't "Hummel", it was "Anderson". But my full name was Elizabeth H. Anderson, and he told me that his last name was just my maiden name. And when I tried to ask whose name was "Anderson" he told me I have to many questions. So I stoped asking him, it might just add some stress to him. And I'm worried.

Papa was not like this when he was at high school. He was out and proud, I never knew what that meant either. He had so many friends to support him, I've only met Aunt Rachel, only her. She was nice. And I still noticed that papa is still so young. He told me that he stopped school after his junior year. And I was just a year old back then.

"Papa why'd you stop going to school? Can't you go" I asked while I was taking a bit on my pancake. Papa stayed silent. His head was down, staring numbly at his food. "Papa?"

"huh?" Papa shot his head up and looked at me, he flashed that same, fake and sad, smile at me. "What was that honey, I didn't here you"

"Nevermind, you always do that when I'm talking to you."

"Don't use that tone with me!" Papa was like this most of the time, he always yells when I talk back. And the look on his face wasn't always a good sign.

"I'll just- I'm going to my room" I stared at him for a while before I got up and went up to my room. I heard him yell back at me, along the words, 'you are just like him'. And he always say that to me when we have a fight.

And I can help but wonder, who is_ he_?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I'm so sorry! This is bad right? Oh who am I kidding! IT'S HORRIBLE!<strong>

Next chapter will be posted ASAP, as long as there are cookies for me, LOL kidding! seriously, I am going to update soon. :)

_Next Chapter: Elizabeth finds out whose name is "Anderson"_


	2. When he told me

**Author's Note:**

**whew.. ok, this is lazily done, and I'm sorry! Please, please, forgive me. I'm working on this big project with my friends and I didn't have time to think straight, so sorry! **

**Alright, here you go!**

**Disclaimer!: I STILL DON'T OWN GLEE EXCEPT THE OCs HERE!**

* * *

><p><em>year 2025<em>

I was walking down the halls of McKinley, this where my papa went when he was highschool. Only my first day and, already I caught people starring at me. It was hard being out and all, especially when your papa was a known, openly gay guy, who happens to go to this very same school.

Damn. How long do you think I'll last here. I can hear people talking about me as I head to my locker. It was like you're by yourself and the world is against you. Funny, this is the same feeling papa told me. And there is no way I'm gonna end up like him. Oh God, I can here some talking behind my freaking back, they were talking about me. I turned to see them and let them have a piece of my mind. I walk towards them but something made me stop in my tracks. My eyes were sore, it like it was being burnt or something. And I can feel something cold, freezing! On my face, dripping down. I just got my first slushie. Great.

"I hope you like blueberry fag-daughter!" That's a new one. The jocks yelled across the hall. Making me embarassed infront of students across the hall. I wiped some of that cold drink from my eyes, which is still burning, so I could see where the damn bathroom is.

At math class, there were this two jocks sitting behind me. They were throwing random small things on my head and they won't stop poking me with a damn sharp pencil. I shrill every time they do that, only just so that teacher will call me and ask to solve a problem on the board.

I so fucking hate my life.

I have free period. Thank God for some alone time. I went to the library for some even more peace and quiet, reading some books. Sleeping there untill the librarian scolds me. I spent some good 2 hours inside there. I don't want to go finished 3 books already, so I decided to return them back and get new ones, thenI came across some old year books while returning a book I just read.

_Class of year 2010-2011._ It's the year papa was just 17. I've got to see this. So I took that and went on searching for my papa. Huh. He didn't had a lot to change when I was young. Yet, I can see the real smile on his face, and those eyes that were like exploding stars. Wow, papa was gorgeous back then. How I wish I could see that smile. How I wish I could see those beautiful eyes. I just wish I could see the real him, the real and fabulous Kurt Hummel. But, What happened to that person?

I keep flipping the pages of the book. I came across some familiar faces. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn. And then there's the latina chick with dark hair, Satan? Santa? Whatever. And then, something caught my attention as I flipped the next page. _Blaine Anderson_. Anderson. Who was this boy and why does he have that same curly and dark hair like I do. Who was this? I have to find out.

"Find something interesting there kid?" I flinch as I heard the voice. Oh, it was some kid, I have no idea who. What the hell does this kid want. Wait, he looks familiar. I saw him walk the halls a while ago. He was tall, brunette, has this smirk on his face that reads badass. "What the hell do you want?"

"Come down curly" Well that was a nickname I could get used to.

"What do you want.. uhm" Right, I don't know his name. Should I ask? Wait? Why would I, it's none of my buisness to know his name. "Kyle. Kyle Rutherford" Ok, that was just the stupidest name I've ever heard. And what does he think his doing? He wants to shake my hand, not in a million years. I stared at him blankly before he retrieve his hand. Good. But the thing is, he can't get rid off that grin on his face, how annoying. "Right...Kyle"

"I know, that's a stupid name" Oh so it isn't just me that thinks that name is stupid. I like this kid, maybe I could get him to follow me around and make him my pet dog. Woah, that's mean. "Whatever, what do you want from me?"

"I just- nothing.. look, I saw you a while ago getting a slushie facial, that's normal" Normal? What's wrong with this kid? Man, this kid more stupid than his name. "I mean, we get that like all the time."

Wait, What?

"You? As in, who exactlly?"

"The school's glee club" huh? so wait, there's some kind of geek club here? "ok, What the hell is a geek club?"

"GLEE club, and we are not geeks!" he sighs "It's like a showchoir, and like, a club for.. you know like us."

"Like what? Geeks?" I wasn't expecting that. That club is for outsiders, mistreated.. like me. "Oh.."

"And I feel like you are one of those people. We can help you. We can be there for you you know." My head was down. There was a club for that. Maybe I should join. No. I should make a decision quick. Wait, I just realize that the year book was still open. And, I also realize that this Blaine guy was in that same glee club. I flip some pages back. Papa was in that club too. "Hey curly? Is everything Ok?"

No. Everything is not ok. I still need to find out why does this guy have my last name damn it! I don't know, maybe this club can give me something that would makeme find out who this is.

I stand up, return the book and exit the library. Oh, so he is a stalker too? "I'll have to decide first"

"What?"

"I'll decide whether to join your geek club or not" I said to him as I exit the library. He said somethings before I even got out. But who cares. All I want to know is.

Does papa have any clue.. or even some relationships between this Blaine.

When I got home, it was silent. Where's papa? I threw my shoes and bag somewhere and went to the kitchen. Papa is not here. Maybe he went shopping or something, but he usually leave a note if he does. So I went up stairs. Papa's bedroom door is slightly opened. I peeked inside, oh there he is. I was about to walk in when I realize that papa was a bit down. He was holding something. What was that, a picture frame? An old one to be exact. I tried to see what was that papa was holding, I just couldn't. The door was too much closed. So I just listened instead.

I heard papa saying, why did he leave or why did he leave him? Him? Who was him? I couldn't help myself,so I opened the door. He stared at me, eyes was sore, red from crying. I can't stand seeing him like that. "Lizzie, I didn't heard you come back"

"Of course you didn't! You were busy crying over something, again! Can't you just get over it" I snapped at him. What was wrong with me. I hate seeing my papa cry, it tears me apart. I just want him to stop, and be the Kurt Hummel I saw in that year book. That fabulous and gorgeous out and proud, Kurt Hummel. I just want him to be happy, just once.

"Go to your room and-"

"No! Why won't you just stop sobbing over something that isn't there papa! Why can't you just forget it!"

"I can't because everyday you're the one who reminds me!" What? How am I reminding you? I haven't done anything.

Papa was crying even more now. I have to stop this. "Sorry"

"What"

"Sorry. For you know.."

"It's fine" a sad smile appeared across papa's face. The same smile I see everyday. It was not that smile he has when he was still in highschool. Then something hit me. The guy who has curly hair. Should I dare ask him. Maybe, maybe not. "So how was school?" papa started. I walk over him and sat by beside him. I was silent. Head down, deciding if I should ask him about that guy.

"Lizzie? Something Wrong?"

"Papa, who is Blaine Anderson?" I said quickly as I shot my head toward him, staring at him as I noticed, the sudden shock and terror on my papa's face. I didn't mean to scare him! I just really need to know! "Please, answer me papa" I pleaded as he took the picture frame he was holding a while ago and handed him to me. I almost dropped it. That man in this picture was the same one in the year book. Blaine Anderson. "It's time I told you"

"Who is he.." I stared at papa then back at picture. And I could see hetisation, as papa tries to compose himself and tell me who this guy is. Minutes of silence. No answer. "Who is he?"

"Your dad" My eyes widen. This is not real! No it can't be, but it is. But why was he not with papa. Does he love papa? Why haven't I heard of him? Does he not want me, or papa? Why did he leave papa? When did he? My mind was crazy. I need answers.

"What happened?" After I calmed myself, I took every ounce of courage to look at my papa. He took a deep breath. And so it starts, when it all happened.

* * *

><p><strong>..it's worse than I imagined it would be...<strong>

**next few chapters would focus on Kurt and Blaine's story.. :) oh yeah! almost forgot! thanks for all the readers out there, I really, really appreciate it, you spent your time reading this. Thank you! here, I'll give you cookies :))))**


End file.
